Talent Paths
Talent paths are unlocked by using Talent Points of which you can unlock a maximum of five. Each Talent Path unlocks access to a variety of new techniques. Elemental Releases: FIRE - This nature is one of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. Unique trait - Fire Jutsu will give a small amount of damage as the enemy suffers burns for a small period of time. WIND - This nature is one of the five basic elemental nature transformations. Most offensive Wind Release techniques are performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible, however, wind can also be generated as a large, concussive force to overwhelm a target. Unique trait - Wind Jutsu will allow you to slow your target LIGHTNING - This nature is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leaves them vulnerable to a finishing strike. Unique trait - Electricity channeled towards the target, causing shock and partial paralysis. EARTH - This nature is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it, be it dirt, mud, or rock. Unique trait - Durability trait of the earth element will reduce all damage taken by a certain percentage. WATER - This nature is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. Unique trait - Water allows you to call on it's natural healing capabilities healing you for a small amount over time. Taijutsu: KENJUTSU - This ability pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords. Unique trait - Increases your chance to parry attacks by a certain percentage. STRONG FIST - This style of fighting involves smashing your opponent and is generally used only by extremely physically powerful and dominating shinobi. Unique trait - Increases your attack speed by a certain percentage. GATES - This ability allows the user to surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own body. Unique trait - Increases your attack speed and damage by a certain percentage. MULTI BLADE - This style of fighting allows you to hold multiple swords in and between various parts of your body. Unique trait - Increases your attack speed by a certain percentage. Misc: GENJUTSU - This is one of the jutsu categories which uses chakra. The effects of genjutsu are not real, being only illusions experienced by those who fall victim to it. Unique trait - Allows you to stun your enemy for a certain amount of time. POISONS - Poisons are all poisonous, intoxicating substances - powders, liquids, and gases - that can be used by shinobi in combat. Unique trait - Coats your weapon with poison that last for a certain amount of time and deals extra damage on the enemy. TOOLS MANIPULATION - This ability allows you to use multiple weapons with various shapes and types. Unique trait - Place traps around your enemies to catch them off guard and stun them. PUPPETRY - This is a unique ninjutsu fighting style. A user of this technique is known as a puppeteer. (Only sunagakure shinobi have access to this talent) Unique trait - Increases the puppeteer's movement by a certain percentage. MEDICAL - Medical ninja are ninja who specialise in medical treatment and use of medical-oriented techniques to heal others. Unique trait - Allows you to heal yourself or others. ADVANCED PUPPETRY - This is a more advanced form of the puppetry talent. (Only Sunagakure shinobi have access to this talent) Unique trait - Allows the user to summon multiple puppets at a time, improving their fighting style. SUMMONS - The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals to aid them in battle across long distances instantly and uses blood as a sacrifice. Unique trait- Allows the user to control an animal they choose to be their companion. HUMAN PUPPETRY - This technique allows you to use a type of puppet created from human corpses. (Only Sunagakure shinobi have access to this talent). Unique trait - Allows the user to gain control over their enemies for a certain duration. NintaiJutsu: FIRE NINTAIJUTSU - This fighting style incorporates the use of FIRE ninjutsu and taijutsu. Unique trait - Increases the user's damage and attack speed by a certain perecntage. WIND NINTAIJUTSU - This fighting style incorporates the use of WIND ninjutsu and taijutsu. Unique trait - Increases the user's damage and dodge speed by a certain percentage. LIGHTNING NINTAIJUTSU - This fighting style incorporates the use of LIGHTNING ninjutsu and taijutsu. Unique trait - Increases the user's damage and attack speed by a certain percentage. WATER NINTAIJUTSU - This fighting style incorporates the use of WATER ninjutsu and taijutsu. Unique trait - Increases the user's damage and attack speed by a certain percentage. EARTH NINTAIJUTSU - This fighting style incorporates the use of EARTH ninjutsu and taijutsu. Unique trait - Increases the user's damage and defence by a certain percentage. Bloodlines: HYUUGA - Members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, among other things. Unique trait - Shinobi with this bloodline can activate the Byakugan and use the gentle fist. NARA - Members of this clan are known for their ability to manipulate shadows through the use of Yin Release. Unique trait - Shinobi with this bloodline are capable of casting jutsu faster due to their concentration. UZUMAKI - Members of this clan are known for their great abilities in fuinjutsu and their control over their chakra. Unique trait - Shinobi with this bloodline get more chakra by a certain percentage. UCHIHA - Members of this clan posses the Sharingan and natural battle prowess. Unique trait - Shinobi with this bloodline have a higher chance to dodge the enemy's attack using their dojutsu. JETSUKI - Members of this clan can use space-time ninjutsu. Unique trait - Shinobi with this bloodline have their dodge chance increased by a certain percentage. SENJU - Members of this clan are known for their ability to use wood style. Unique trait - Shinobi with this bloodline get a certain percentage added to their health. KAGUYA - Members of this clan have the ability to manipulate one's bone structures. Unique trait - Shinobi with this bloodine reduce damage taken by a certain percentage. INUZUKA - Members of this clan are known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. Unique trait - Shinobi with this bloodline can summon dogs as their companions. AKIMICHI - Members of this clan can manipulate their bodyweight and size. Unique trait - Shinobi with this bloodline have their attack speed and damage increased by a certain percentage. ABURAME - Members of this clan, at birth, are offered to several special breed of insects as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. Unique trait - Shinobi with this bloodline are capable of controlling bugs. YUKI - Members of this clan have access to the Ice Release kekkei genkai Unique trait - Shinobi with this bloodline are capable of manipulating Ice to increase their defense.